1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact assembly or arrangement of components or constructional elements which are constituted of interconnected conductive printed circuit boards with electrical components and with cooling members for the dissipation of the heat from the energy losses of the components, especially for the realization of a complex signal processing circuit in flying bodies or missiles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of that type for components is already generally known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 33 31 112. The arrangement of the surface-profiled cooling members on the printed circuit board which provides the supportive or carrying function, and must accordingly be designed in a particularly stable manner, is in all instances, extremely place-consuming; especially at times when such a printed circuit board is equipped with subassemblies, or itself constitutes the subassembly of a larger unit, and is to be realized within a narrow space.